


Chocolate

by OtterAndTerrier



Series: Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Lingerie, Post-Hogwarts, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron gets Hermione a very special, very edible present. Rated M just for inuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Third and final Valentine's/OTP Day drabble, written with the prompt "chocolates" (I am so clever at titles and stuff). I decided to put these as a series because submitting them as chapters of one fic felt odd, since they're not really connected by anything other than the celebration. Chronologically, it goes: Amazing, Conversation Hearts and Chocolate.
> 
> Thanks to jenahid for beta-reading this, and thank you to everyone who's been commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Ron and Hermione are not mine, etc.

'Ready?' Ron said, his voice quivering in excitement. He pulled the parcel from the back of their wardrobe and placed it on Hermione's hands. It was beautifully wrapped—not Ron's work, she knew—but there were no hints as to what it might be.

'You didn't want to give me this at the restaurant or even before dinner,' Hermione said slowly, 'so I assume it's a dirty present?'

'Oi, it's not dirty!' Ron protested. At Hermione's half amused, half disbelieving expression, he said, 'Well, it _has_ got to do with shagging, but it's not dirty. It's actually really—stop guessing and open it!'

Hermione slid her fingers under the paper folds and carefully unwrapped her present. She could sense Ron's jittery anticipation in front of her as they stood in the middle of their bedroom.

She uncovered a glossy white box with gold lettering on the lid and finally opened it. Inside, there was a beautiful lingerie set in dark brown lace.

Hermione held her breath as she examined the delicate pieces of underwear—bra and knickers complete with suspenders and stockings.

Lingerie as a present was a novelty for her. In the two years they had been together, Ron had always said he'd rather not buy her clothes of any type because he didn't had an eye for female clothing—the contents of the box Hermione had just opened contradicting this statement—and that he liked her in whatever she chose to wear. Her underwear collection had nonetheless grown to include slightly uncomfortable but visually appealing pieces for his benefit, but the only time Ron had actually asked for something in particular was after an especially devastating Chudley Cannons game, in which he felt orange lingerie was about the only thing that might restore his faith. Hermione chose to oblige... by wearing the winning team's colours. The look on his face when he saw her sporting blue underwear with the Puddlemere United's golden bulrushes emblazoned all over it had been priceless. So was what followed once she explained he was supposed to take it off in whatever means he felt necessary if he wanted it out of sight.

'This is... these are gorgeous, Ron,' she said now, beaming at him, but he waved a hand and said, 'Smell it.'

Hermione pressed her nose against the cup of the bra, expecting to feel some flowery fragrance. For a moment she thought it might be the scent of the perfume he'd given her years ago. Instead, she found herself saying, 'It smells like chocolate!'

'It doesn't just smell like it—it _is_ chocolate!' Ron's eyes were sparkling.

'What? But it's like fabric to the touch!' Hermione lifted the pair of knickers to make sure. She was right, though: it felt exactly like any other pair of lace underwear.

'I know, isn't it amazing? It's a new shop in Diagon Alley, ' he explained. 'Heat-resistant so you can put it on without it breaking or melting, but it does come off with water so—'

'When you lick it,' Hermione finished, marvelling at the invention. She raised an eyebrow at Ron, smirking slightly. 'You've got to admit it _was_ a dirty present, even if it's in a nice way. My present is lame by comparison...'

'No, I love the boots! They're bloody amazing!' Ron said, and she knew he meant it. He placed a hand on her neck and his thumb stroked her cheek. 'Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione.'

'Happy Valentine's Day,' she said before kissing him.

'Do you want to try on your present?'

'Mmm, I do, but it's so beautiful it's almost a shame!' Hermione replied, looking regretfully inside the box.

'Well, that's what it was made for, love. But it lasts two uses. You can't wash it, but you can use some cleaning spell, it's explained on the box.'

'And what's this?' Hermione picked up a small tube she hadn't noticed before from under the stockings.

'Oh,' Ron's mouth twisted in contained amusement. 'That's chocolate sauce. To cover other bits or to use it on... you know, me. If you want to try it yourself, that is.'

Hermione chortled.

'That's very generous. Of course I want to, yes. Do they by chance make underwear like this for men? You birthday isn't too far off. I mean, if you don't mind me copying your brilliant idea?'

'Mind? I'd love that present!' Ron said. 'Unless you're thinking of stockings.'

Hermione left the box on top of the bed and proceeded to take off her dress. Ron, following her cue, was undoing the buttons of his shirt. 'I don't think they make these for men but they do take custom requests. You should look into that.'

'I will.' Hermione stepped out of her clothes and helped Ron out of his trousers. 'Dream come true for you, isn't it? Your favourite taste, on me.'

Ron laughed as he came closer to her. His arms surrounded her waist and he pressed his mouth on the juncture of neck and shoulder, his tongue making her skin burn under it.

'You're wrong. It's my favourite taste _and_ chocolate.'


End file.
